Agent Ali (Series)
Agent Ali is a television series set in the fictional city of Cyberaya and made its debut on television on the 8th of April, 2016. The series is a byword for "Computer and Technology Usage Awareness and Common Sense". The series aired in its home market, Malaysia, first and will air in foreign markets later. Currently, the Agent Ali series airs its main episodes on Fridays, 5:30 P.M. and receives an encore airing on Satudays, 10:30 A.M. These episodes are free to watch on the TonTon series and film streaming platform provided users are connected to Malaysian networks. Agent Ali won the Best Short Animated Film in the Festival Filem Malaysia 28. Synopsis Agent Ali tells the story about a young schoolboy named Ali, who was terrible in studies, a victim of bullying, and lack of parental love (he doesn't have a mother and his father is too busy to spend time with him), stumbles upon a spy tech called the IRIS (the high tech googles which calculates the optimum performance for the user when he decides a move) which is stolen from two evil spies. Since that fateful day, he immediately becomes a secret agent in MATA (an institute for secret agents) and he slowly discovers his true potential. Progression of the Agent Ali Series and Franchise The former employees of Les' Copaque formed WAU Animation Sdn. Bhd. on the 18th of March 2013. These founders are a group of creative talents possessing up to 7 years of experience in producing multiple award-winning CG animated series and feature films. They have a huge talent, even for a very young company like this. During the timeline of development of the Agent Ali Franchise, the founders and employees were set and steady into developing a film by releasing their first teaser, which was vital as part of the birth of WAU Animation Sdn. Bhd. The trailer was set late at night and set in Urban Malaysia, the early rendition of Cyberaya whose designs never made the cut. The teaser was released on the 27th of December, 2013, just 2 days after Christmas. This was part of a movie concept, in which the details were supposed to be as follows: * Format: 90 Minutes Feature Film * Medium: 3D Animation * Genre: Comedy/Action/Adventure * Target: 6-12 y/o Boys and Family * Availability: Q4 2015 The synopsis was very different from what Agent Ali is now. The synopsis of the concept went on as follows: "In the bustling capital of urban Malaysia, a wimpy boy sets out to save his father who has been abducted by a cyber-terrorist for his creation; the most advanced artificial intelligence program, with the help of a reject spy and his own pet cat." The plot was different from all the current Agent Ali series episodes currently airing on TV3 Malaysia and TonTon.MY. In Urban Malaysia’s own MATA Control Room, Ali was being tracked by a Surveillance Tracking Operating System (stOS) known as MATA-OS. In MATA-OS’s case, it was scanning across each and every area to track Ali's location, and in Ali's case, “EJEN DIKESAN” [translated: "Agent Detected"] was the result. “Ejen Ali - Status: Dalam Bahaya” “Ancaman - Identiti: Tidak diketahui” [translated: "Agent Ali - Status: In Danger // Enemy - Identity: Unknown] On screen, viewers will notice that Ali is marked by the colour orange, whereas the enemies will be highlighted by the colour red. Ali was being chased by three bad looking bouncers, all in black, on an auxiliary roof of a very tall building. Ali, with his Ejen suit glowing red noting the presence of enemies, ran as fast as he could to get away from them, panting and panting about, breath after breath, move after move. Being smart, Ali saw a fence blocking the way with boxes, so he leapt on the boxes and barrels, glided onto the wall, leapt over the fence and stuck a weapon known as the Electric Sticker. Knowing that the bouncers would find a way, Ali fired his shockwave blaster pistol at the barrel, denying the bouncers the chance to grab hold of him. The Electric Sticker took revenge onto one of the bouncers, electrocuting him once he tried to climb over the fence. However, naturally the other bouncer climbed over the fence without any issue and saw a bomb, known as the Sticker Bomb, unbeknownst to whoever implemented it. The bouncer took the bomb and attempted to fling the bomb at Ali, but failed because it was difficult to remove, and it already began to detonate. Soon, the bomb exploded, killing a total of 2 out of 3 bouncers. Ali was determined that he would get away from the bouncers in no time. Ali's Ejen suit’s lights changed to blue, noting Cooldown mode. Moving along to the WAREHOUSE area, the “Unintelligent Spy”, Ejen Bakar was munching a burger when a bouncer immediately and repeatedly wanted to use his fist to take Ejen Bakar down. Immediately, Ejen Bakar dodged every single one of the bouncer’s fist punches and this made the bouncer very angry. The bouncer sought revenge by attempting to take Ejen Bakar down but Ejen Bakar managed to foil that attempt, using his muscular hands to break the bouncer’s arm, then stuck his burger to the bouncer’s mouth. On the right, another bouncer wanted to take Ejen Bakar down, but Ejen Bakar, feeling determined, grabbed hold of the “Burger Mouth” bouncer and flung that bouncer aiming to the bouncer waiting to take Ejen Bakar down. And THUD! Two bouncers collided against each other, leading to severe bone fractures and casualties. Moving along to the BACK ALLEY. Three bouncers tried to shoot down Ali's own pet cat, Ejen Comot as it ran swiftly, dodging every bullet fired, failing any attempt at shooting it down. With the bouncers already chasing down Ejen Comot and a garbage laden alley at the right, Ejen Comot decided it was the perfect time to use its own ability - the skill to camouflage any colour. Camouflaging mode activated, the bouncers searched high and low to find Ejen Comot, with their shiny .45cal pistols under their possession. But they failed and ultimately gave up. The reason behind this failure was Ejen Comot was standing on a sewer drainage pipe next to a dirty wall and Ejen Comot needed to use this skill to trick the bouncers into thinking there were no traces of evidence to find. So Ejen Comot disabled camouflaging mode and left. Moving back to ALI's side. It was becoming a two-force chase between Ali and the bouncers, originally 8 but now 3 due to 4 bouncers being defeated and an additional one giving up. This time, Ali's Ejen suit was now glowing red again, noting the presence of deadly enemies. Risking his life after realising that the building was exactly as tall as any enterprise building could be, probably 50 floors or less, the bouncers annoyingly could keep up. Ali was running as fast as he could. But soon, the bouncers knew they were behind as Ali increased his running speed to activate his glasses, known as Detector Glasses that enabled his to jump 46.7 metres from the tall building to a lower building. The Detector Glasses then sent information to the MATA-OS Control Room and programmed activation of Ali's Pogo Shoes, which could lead to the springs expanding from Ali's soles and allowing Ali to escape at dangerous ground levels. And Ali managed to jump from the affected building to the next, making the chase end and the bouncers losing track. The teaser trailer gained very high levels of praise from YouTube and all over the Internet, including multiple sources from entertainment portal Amanz, despite it being a concept. However, WAU Animation never put the movie into production because WAU had trouble finding suitable sponsors from smartphones, automobiles and radio stations to food, newspapers and magazines, as well as snacks and vice versa. So, the people at WAU Animation had to change their plans and start a series from scratch. Two years later, WAU Animation came up with the second teaser. This teaser is a proof of concept mock-up of what the Agent Ali franchise is currently envisioned to be. This is the second teaser in the lineup, after the very benevolent success of the previous teaser. The teaser was uploaded to commemorate the Malaysia Day which happens annually on the 16th of September. Malaysia broke free from the British rule as Tanah Melayu on the 31st of August 1957 but finally became an independent nation part of Singapore leaving and Sabah and Sarawak joining Malaysia on 16th September 1963. The teaser begins in SRT Cyberaya where Ali is seen falling asleep in Puan Munah's class. Suddenly, the phone rings and Ali gets a rude surprise when he shouts "Kecemasan! Selamatkan diri!" [translated: "Emergency! Save one's self!"]. The whole class stares and Puan Munah breaks her cane. The school bell rings and Ali is seen running while calling someone on the phone. The person on the phone turns out to be Bakar who warns Ali in a sense of fright, saying that the M.A.T.A. Security Hallway is "in danger of being intruded". Ali accepts the mission and proceeds to call Comot who is disguising as white soil in a flower pot. Ali and Comot both run into the library. Ali then finds a book which contains a palm print sensor and proceeds to use the book. The book now acts as a door to the underground tunnel which leads them to the aforementioned Security Hallway. In the tunnel, both Ali and Comot gain their powers and suits. Both Ali and Comot leap out of the tunnel door. Ali then rolls a smokebomb which spreads anti-intruder laserbeams across the hallway. As the process is completed, Ali then uses his glasses to detect where he should go, while Comot runs and jumps beneath the lasers. However, it turns for the worse as halfway there Ali does not realise his leg has stepped on Comot's tail which sends Comot meowing in fury, and Ali touching the laserbeams. The atmosphere of the hallway turns red as machined threats from walls and ceilings aim at both Ali and Comot. Ali shoots at the machined threats using his (prototype) slingshot which sends the threats malfunctioning, but that leaves Ali stranded around all laser beams. Comot tries, under Ali's order, to fix the problem by pulling wires but wire after wire, it just leaves more threats incoming. Comot then resorts to the last resort - scratching every electrical wire there happens to be in the powerbox. The machined threats then shut down and both Ali and Comot proceed to go along. Just like the teaser that preceded it, this teaser also gained gigantic amounts of support, saying that this animation has high hopes for the future. Episodes Characters The characters involved in this series are: * Heroes: ** Ali ** Bakar ** Comot ** Alicia ** General Rama ** Jenny ** Rizwan * Villains: ** Dos ** Trez ** Uno ** Wak Musang ** Komeng ** Abang Bear ** Dr. Aaron * Other characters: ** Aunty Faye ** Ghazali ** Viktor Ong ** Mia ** Puan Munah ** The Duo of Bullies ** Dr. Tong ** Dr. Mala Soundtracks The Making of Agent Ali The Making of Agent Ali was released on April 2nd 2016 10:30 AM on TV3 Malaysia and as an encore on April 3rd 2016 7:00 PM on TV9. The Making of Agent Ali covered the people behind the release of the series. Gallery 10658840 981288858607924 7735812754872871732 o.jpg 12970961 552664254901544 8147260502446161299 o.jpg Ejen Ali Chinese New Year.jpg Ejen Ali MISI OVERRIDE Poster.jpg Category:Agent Ali Franchise Category:Series Category:Series 1